This is Fate 1
by KyuhyunAW
Summary: Kadang kala cinta dan takdir sangat berbeda jauh. Kau percaya? Bagiku itu tidak. Karena ada kau, aku percaya bahwa takdir tidak akan berdiri tanpa cinta.


Dia memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalaman. Tampak gagah dengan wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum cerah. Menunggu calon takdir hidupnya datang untuk mengucap janji suci bersama dihadapan pendeta dan menjalani pahit manis kehidupan bersama.

Saat saat yang ia tunggupun tiba. Wanitanya berjalan dengan anggun layaknya putri dari kerajaan yang didampingi oleh walinya. Gaun putih tulang itu melekat indah pada tubuhnya yang elok dan rupawan. Rambutnya yang disanggul agak longgar ke atas dihiasi oleh crawn perak berukir bunga, memperlihatkan bagian lehernya yang jenjang dan bersih. Benar-benar indah.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai jemari wanitanya. Menatap lekat wajah calon takdir hidupnya. Menggenggam perlahan dengan hati-hati jemari lentik itu seakan-akan jemari itu adalah benda pahatan tuhan yang mudah hancur jika disentuh. Menariknya untuk ikut naik ke atas altar dan mengucap janji itu. Janji yang sudah lama dia impikan untuk diucap bersama dengan calon takdir hidupnya, wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini. Hanya wanita itu.

Dan itu semua telah terlewati. Janji itu sudah diucapkannya bersama wanita itu, yang sekarang sudah menjadi takdirnya, bukan calon takdirnya lagi. Dia tersenyum, menggapai lembut tangan wanitannya. Mengecupnya perlahan, membuat wanitannya merona. Pipinya bersemu merah. Sambutan meriah diberikan oleh sanak saudara serta kerabat yang menghadiri acara sakral itu. Kebahagiaan menyertai mereka semua. Terutama pada sang pria dan wanita yang menjadi pemeran utama di acara sakral tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun dan Go Ra Rin.

Kebahagiaan itu dengan cepat membuncah hati dan fikirannya. Kyuhyun hendak mengecup bibir ranum wanitannya, Ra Rin. Ia sedikit merunduk, melihat mata indah Ra Rin. Meminta izin. Wanitannya itu hanya tersenyum seranya memejamkan matanya. Tetapi, kebahagiaan itu seolah hilang, sirna tanpa bekas. Terdengar bunyi pelatuk senapan di gereja itu. Memberikan tekanan pada udara yang menyebabkan dentuman keras sehingga raungan, teriakan, jeritan dan hal semacamnya tercipta di ruangan tersebut. Tidak terkecuali pada Ra Rin yang sekarang malah seneteskan air matanya. Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Mencengkram erat lengan Kyuhyun. Menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun, meminta persetujuan pada lelaki yang sudah menjadi takdirnya itu. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan semua ini. Tapi itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa. Karena, sesaat kemudian cengkraman Ra Rin terlepas. Kyuhyun hendak menghajar lelaki yang sudah menarik paksa wanitannya itu tetapi pandangannya seketika buyar karena kepalanya baru saja dihantam oleh kayu yang dibawa oleh segerombolan lelaki berbadan tegap dengan satu pemimpin. Ya.. Pemimpin dari segala kerusuhan yang terjadi di gereja tersebut. Ayah kandung Ra Rin.

Kyuhyun jatuh, berusaha bangkit untuk menggapai Ra Rin tapi kepalanya terasa berat untuk melakukan itu semua. Air matanya jatuh menumpahkan segala kekecewaanya atas semua ini karena Ra Rin memilih untuk menuruti kemauan ayahnya untuk pergi. Air matanya pecah, mengakhiri semua yang terjadi hari ini. Perlahan, matanya tertutup. Dan semua seketika hilang dari pandangannya.

Kyuhyun POV's

Kesengsaraan ini sudah terjadi selama satu tahun. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku sanggup menjalani kehidupan tanpa wanitaku, Ra Rin. Walaupun tidak normal seperti biasanya. Yah, kalian tau bagaimana terpuruknya seorang pria yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh wanita yang baru saja menjadi takdir hidupnya. Bisa dibayangkan.

Aku sempat mendengar dari beberapa rekan kerja perusahaan ayah Ra Rin yang juga kolega ku, bahwa semenjak saat pernikahan itu Ra Rin diasingkan di luar negeri. Untuk menghindari kontak dengan ku pastinya. Memang, keluarga kami sempat menjalani bisnis bersama. Tetapi entah mengapa ayahku memutuskan hubungan kerja samanya begitu saja yang mengakibatkan perusahaan ayah Ra Rin bangkrut, tak bernama lagi. Aku sempat marah pada ayah kenapa ia melakukan ini semua, ia tidak memikirkan imbas dari semuanya. Aku. Dan Ra Rin. Kita sudah bertunangan saat itu. Mereka bilang "Lanjutkan hubunganmu" atau "Ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan rencana pernikahanmu" tapi ku rasa jika akhirnya begini, itu semua ada hubungannya denganku dan Ra Rin.

Sekarang, ayahku menjadi incaran_nya. _Perusahaan ayahku berantakan karena mendapat tekanan dan serangan dari_nya. _Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua? Aku butuh penjelasaan.

Semenjak itu pula, aku terhenti dari segala aktifitasku di perusahaan. Menjadi orang rumahan memang membosankan. Sore ini aku berencana untuk pergi keluar rumah, ini kali pertama. Hanya untuk membeli makanan cepat saji di kafetaria kota, ditemani oleh sepupuku. Katanya, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau aku hendak mencoba bunuh diri di jalan nanti. Tapi memang benar, apalagi yang harus ku lakukan kalau sebagian dari hidupku hilang begitu saja? Bunuh diri tidak terlalu buruk.

"Aku ingin memesan dulu, kau tunggu saja. Dan jangan pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku, ne!" Sepupuku –Eunhyuk, dia sudah ku anggap kakak kandung sendiri.

"Tak usah berlebihan, cepat pesan! Perutku sudah sangat lapar hyung."

Aku sedang memandangi keramaian di kafe. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar riuh ramai suasana seperti ini. Tapi, pandanganku seketika tersudut pada satu sesosok wanita. Wanita yang sedang memakai sweater putih tulang, warna kesukaanku. Wajahnya sayu dan kantung mata hitam tampak di matanya. Wanita yang membuatku hampir mati sekaligus hidup dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Wanita yang aku rindukan satu tahun ini.  
Ra Rin.

Ra Rin POV's

Sore yang suram, seperti biasanya. Walaupun aku diperbolehkan ayah untuk pergi makan di luar rumah, tapi ini sama saja tak ada artinya. Kebahagiaanku sudah direnggutnya setahun yang lalu. Dipisahkan dari pria yang baru saja menjadi takdir hidupnya itu sakit sekali bukan? Tapi, memang itu itu konsekuensi yang harus ku ambil. Aku tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun mati begitu saja ditangan ayahku. Sudah lebih baik jika Kyuhyun hanya dipukul kepalanya dengan kayu waktu itu.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak diasingkan seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh ayahku kepada orang-orang di perusahaan. Itu hanya bentuk tipu daya ayah agar Kyuhyun mendatanginya dan pada saat itu pula dengan mudah ia membunuhnya. Untungnya, Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe pria bodoh yang dengan mudahnya mendengarkan hasutan dari orang lain. Tapi mungkin lebih baik aku tak memikirkan pria itu lagi. Aku harus melupakannya, aku tidak boleh egois, aku tak mau Kyuhyun mati karena mempertahankan cinta kami. Aku harus belajar atas semua keterpurukan ini.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang. Sepasang tangan mengitari bahu dan lenganku. Tubuhku menegang merasakan leherku basah karena air mata dan saat itu pula ia mengecup perlahan relung leherku. Kulitku meremang, aku tahu pasti siapa pria ini. Aku menghirup rambutnya, merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa.

"Kau, merindukanku bukan?" Seketika aku tersadar. Dengan cepat aku melepas rangkulannya dan menahan tanganku yang sedari tadi sudah memberontak untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Memeluk pria di depannya ini. Aku berusaha untuk pergi dari hadapannya, tetapi tangannya lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tanganku.

"Tinggallah bersamaku.." suaranya bergetar, terdengar parau. Hatiku sakit sekarang.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita berpisah Kyu." Sepertinya suaraku tak kalah bergetarnya

"Persetan dengan semuanya. Kau sudah menjadi istriku dan aku berhak atas kehidupanmu, Rin-ah"

"Kyu, ayo kita pulang. Makanannya-"

"Hyung, mana kunci mobil?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Eunhyuk, ya aku kenal dengannya. Ia tampak bingung. Aku menatapnya, menggelengkan kepalaku, memohon untuk tidak memberikan kunci mobil itu pada Kyuhyun

"Berikan sekarang juga atau aku akan bertindak yang tidak-tidak di kafe ini" Eunhyuk menatapku seakan meminta maaf atas semua ini. Kyuhyun menarik paksa tanganku keluar dari kafetaria, membawa ku masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Sampai kami tiba di suatu tempat. Tempat yang sudah tak awam lagi bagi ku. Apartemen Kyuhyun.

Author POV's

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Minggir!" Kini mereka berdua berada di dalam lift, menuju ruangan kyuhyun yang berada di lantai 6.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" Ujar Kyuhyun, tatapannya menghunus menatap mata Ra Rin. Wanita di depannya langsung diam, lemah, seperti tak berdaya oleh tatapan itu.  
Mereka berdua keluar dari lift dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuk Ra Rin. Dihempaskannya tubuh Ra Rin kuat ke salah satu sofa yang ada disana. Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu bangku kecil di dekat kasur dan ditempatkannya dihadapan Ra Rin. Sengaja ia melakukannya agar ia lebih mudah dalam mengintrogasi wanita tersebut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ayah kita saling membenci seperti sekarang? Dan kenapa kau berpura-pura membenciku seperti ini huh?"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura! Aku benar benar membencimu!" Ra Rin kembali memberontak, jujur yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah pergi dari sini. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama dengan Kyuhyun seperti. Ia tidak ingin kalau pesuruh ayahnya tau kalau mereka sedang bersama. Ra Rin berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi tiba-tiba kyuhyun mencengkram lengannya dan mendesaknya ke dinding ruangan

"Lepaskan aku Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kyuhyun-ssi? Racun apa yang telah diberikan oleh ayahmu sehingga kau berubah 100 persen seperti ini?"

"Ayahku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua dan kau tak usah ikut campur!"

"Tidak usah ikut campur katamu hah! Dengar! Aku ini suami sah mu Rin-ah!"

"Tapi sekarang kau buk-" Ucapanya terhenti, kini Ra Rin hanya terpaku karena sekarang bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Kyuhyun, melakukan kecupan kecupan manis yang lembut sampai akhirnya kecupan itu pun digantikan oleh lumatan lumatan kasar nan rakus. Perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba ini menyebabkan seluruh syaraf yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh Ra Rin seolah terputus seketika. Segala sentuhan yang diciptakan oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya lumpuh sekaligus bodoh. Bodoh? Ya, karena sekarang bukannya memberontak malah kini tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Rasa rindunya kini melebihi rasa takutnya. Rindu akan segala sentuhan Kyuhyun yang membuat ia lupa akan segalanya.

Mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain, meluapkan rasa rindu yang tertahan selama satu tahun lebih. Munafik jika salah satu dari mereka akan memberhentikan semua ini. Dan satu hal yang kini disadari Ra Rin, kini sweater yang ia pakai pasti sudah robek tak karuan karena ia merasakan bahwa telapak tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh punggungnya yang polos, membawanya ke tempat yang sudah pantas untuk mereka berdua.  
Ranjang.

Teriknya cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela gorden apartemen menyilaukan mata Ra Rin. Membuatnya bangun dan sadar akan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Kyuhyun tadi malam. Mengumpat dalam hati kenapa ia sampai sebodoh ini menuruti saja segala perlakuan Kyuhyun, walaupun ada sedikit rasa bahagia menjalar di syaraf dan hatinya. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik rongga perutnya. Ia bimbang, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Bahagia atau..

Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya, melihat punggung polos yang semalaman telah ia dekap menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, memang sudah selayaknya seperti ini"

Ra Rin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum mendengar suara serak itu. Kali pertamanya senyum itu diberikan untuk Kyuhyun semenjak satu tahun tak bertemu.  
Kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi ucapannya "Aku akan menjagamu, tenang saja"

To be continued


End file.
